


捣烂番茄

by YikuaiGao



Category: Taeyong jaemin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao
Kudos: 31





	捣烂番茄

李泰容提着两大袋东西进门，很意外地看到罗渽民放在鞋架上摆的规规矩矩的板鞋。  
“小民？”她叫。  
罗渽民的头从厨房的推拉门后伸出来，笑得很灿烂，“妈妈，你回来了。”  
是跟往常正好相反的画面，应该在厨房忙碌的人站在门口，应该推门进来的人在厨房忙碌。  
李泰容换了鞋提着东西匆忙走进来，她不该让罗渽民动手，做后妈的总怕被人戳脊梁骨。她洗了手想把罗渽民手里的番茄接过来，罗渽民却把身子侧了过去，只是扭过头来对她笑着说，“只是捣碎它，很容易的。”  
李泰容换好衣服出来的时候，罗渽民已经把他用过的案板和碗都归置原位，人不知去向，只留下一杯他捣烂的番茄和写着“请妈妈也补充一点番茄红素吧”的便利贴。这番茄是李泰容特意买的沙瓤的，被捣碎后细微的颗粒和软烂的果肉混合在一起浸泡在汁水里，鲜红绮丽。李泰容沿着杯沿小小的抿了一口，比凉拌番茄的汁水还甜，不知道罗渽民加了多少糖，她把杯子清洗干净，归于原处。  
李泰容在炖汤的时候接到中本悠太的电话，今晚他又不回来，打这电话的时候刚从另个与她这边日夜颠倒的半球落地。李泰容只是轻轻皱起了眉头，言语上却是温柔地“内内，衣服有带好吗，要注意身体”。中本悠太来不及跟李泰容多说就挂了电话，李泰容还有许多嘱咐还没来得及唠叨完。电话忙音，李泰容放下手机来对着屏幕轻轻叹气，罗渽民这时在她背后出声，问，“爸爸今晚不回来？”  
“是啊，只剩下我和小民了啊。”李泰容露出那种浅淡的笑容，跟她身上的白色毛衣一样柔软。  
“妈妈又要辛苦了。”  
“不会。少做你爸爸一个人的早餐呢。”李泰容轻快的回答，只因为她烦恼的不是这件事。  
她搅动着锅里的汤，汤汁慢慢收干，又浓又稠，跟她胸口糟糕的状况一样粘稠。  
罗渽民在李泰容背后看着她含着胸用一只胳膊抱住胸口的样子，慢慢走回房间。  
李泰容把饭菜都摆在桌上，敲了罗渽民的门，叫他出来吃饭。  
听到罗渽民应声，李泰容就匆匆回到房间，找了新的内衣和打底。她在主卧的卫生间和客厅公用的卫生间之间犹豫，最后还是去了客厅。罗渽民已经在餐桌前坐好，她把手里的衣服背到身后去，说“你先吃不用等我。”  
情况已经很糟糕了，毛衣已经被洇湿了，颜色浅又穿着围裙才不至于太明显。脱下来的时候，浓重的奶味充满整个空间，乳头还断断续续吐着乳汁。李泰容扯了很多纸擦拭，中本悠太昨天走的就急，没帮她把积攒了一天的量吸个干净，今天又闷了一天，李泰容已经涨得发痛了，可中本悠太又不回来。她把棉垫贴在胸口上，勉强垫住，又穿上新的内衣，套上毛衣和围裙。整个湿掉的内衣被她放在换下来还没洗的衣服下面藏着，想要等到罗渽民睡着之后再来偷偷洗干净。做完一切她才回到餐桌上，罗渽民已经快要吃完了。罗渽民帮李泰容盛了汤，说“妈妈已经晾好了，趁热喝。”李泰容的眼睛潮乎乎的，她的继子从没像被人说的那样为难过她，她觉得自己幸运极了。于是开心地接了过去，慢慢地喝着。  
罗渽民把自己的碗刷了干净，然后去了卫生间。  
李泰容心跳砰砰地，她的继子在满是她奶味的空间里待着，她潮乎乎的眼睛莫名地想要出泪，不知道他会不会闻到，会不会觉得奇怪。喝完汤的她，脸颊变得红润。  
罗渽民准确地找到那件湿透的内衣，连盖在上面的他的衬衣都沾上一股浓重的奶腥味。他凑上去闻了闻，真浓。  
  
罗渽民关了灯，李泰容才从房间里出来，心虚地把内衣泡在水池里。棉垫也丢掉，内衣也脱掉。关着卫生间的门，李泰容不怕被罗渽民看到。她不管在她乳房里渴望溢出来的乳汁会流成什么样子，在这个时候她可以任凭它流，反正还会洗澡。  
收拾妥当之后，李泰容找出藏在柜子里的奶瓶，想试着挤出一部分奶汁来延缓疼痛。中本悠太常笑她，没有生孩子就这么多奶，如果给他生了宝宝岂不是除了宝宝也还能把他管够。中本悠太说这话的时候总是促狭的笑着，手上把她的乳房捏得又爽又痛，嘴巴不闲着地大口吸着，也没有妨碍他笑话她。  
如果这种时候有人能帮她吸个干净有多好，她把乳头捏的又红又肿，奶瓶里才不过一个瓶底，可她曾可以用她的一对乳房把中本悠太一个成年男人喂饱，她不得要领却又把自己弄得很痛，最后只能放弃，出门倒掉。  
罗渽民出门来喝水，跟李泰容撞个正着，李泰容慌慌张张的，不知道要藏奶瓶还是遮胸。好在罗渽民只是揉着眼睛出来喝水，喝完之后还把杯子递给李泰容，说“妈妈也喝点吧”  
李泰容大口喝完就逃回房间，她真空穿着丝绸裙子，罗渽民看她一眼她都觉得不仅乳汁在分泌，连下面也跟着在流水，她软着腿坐在门口，看着又开始吐奶的不听话的乳房，更加空虚，想要被吸，如果罗渽民是她的亲生儿子该有多好，她说不定可以厚着脸皮说一句，宝宝能不能帮帮妈妈。李泰容乳房的鼓胀感让她的头也开始发胀，就这样昏昏沉沉地爬上床去，把被子夹在腿间，胡乱的睡去。  
罗渽民推开房门的时候，李泰容还微微呓语着，嗯嗯唧唧地，睡得香甜。李泰容很难醒来了，罗渽民把一袋药分成三次给李泰容喂下，虽然有让她乳汁分泌不停的副作用，却在正效果上很不错。比如此时此刻，罗渽民已经把他的手指探进李泰容柔软的小穴，李泰容除了把腿夹紧蹭来蹭去之外，没有任何转醒的迹象。  
他还没做什么，李泰容已经湿的一塌糊涂，胸口更是夸张，把她粉色的睡衣掀起来，她流着奶的样子淫糜异常。罗渽民及不可待地趴上去抓住一只吸吮，饱满的乳汁大口大口地被他吸入，果真又浓又香，跟李泰容这个人一样，抓住就会弄碎，要好好的哄骗着才能放下戒备。  
空掉一边，李泰容在梦里也知道舒服，立刻不耐地去摸自己沉重的另一边。本来就被她不得要领地弄肿了，她还要乱揉，罗渽民不舍极了。他箍着李泰容的手腕，亲她脸颊安抚她，又捧着另一边嘬起来。李泰容“嗯嗯啊啊”地小声呻吟着，舒服的很，摸到罗渽民的头发，习惯性地把手插进去抚摸，不自觉叫出“啊悠太，悠太”。罗渽民听到中本悠太的名字，不高兴起来，惩罚性地咬她，咬她她又很快地哭起来，娇气的跟白天那个什么都好的中本太太完全不同。罗渽民又补偿式地舔她，他不舍得。  
处理完乳房，罗渽民才倒出手来再去摸李泰容的小穴。不知道是什么水做的女孩，眼睛哭着，乳汁流着，水也乱七八糟地流着。怎么有那么多水。  
挺身而入终于把自己埋进李泰容温热的身体，罗渽民兴奋起来。他快速地挺腰，高频率地抽插，插得李泰容呜呜哭，却怎么也醒不来。水声在肉体撞击之间弹动，罗渽民撞得李泰容又开始流奶，泥泞糟乱。  
罗渽民低头去亲吻李泰容，含住她粉色的嘴唇，他抚摸着她黑色的头发，心里想着他偶然间发现的李泰容在学校时候染得一头火红美颜样子地照片，懵懂的神情却让人为她疼痛为她火热。罗渽民只要用一点点力气就可以让李泰容流出更加丰沛的汁水，从眼泪到乳汁到她为他汩汩流着的体液，罗渽民早就知道，捣碎一颗番茄很容易的。


End file.
